1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image forming apparatuses, print control methods, and recording media, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus, a print control method, and a recording medium, for printing stored data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus that spools (stores) printing data received from a host computer, instead of immediately printing the data. When a logged-in user selects a printing data item from a list of spooled printing data items, the image forming apparatus prints the selected printing data.
Such an image forming apparatus can effectively prevent information leakage of a confidential document during the printing process.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. H10-207661
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-018654
In the above-described image forming apparatus, when plural printing data items are selected from the list of spooled printing data items, printing jobs are continuously executed for the plural printing data.
When a printing condition requested by one of the printing data items cannot be satisfied (for example, when the sheet feeding tray specified by the printing data is out of paper or there is a shortage in toner of a color that is used in the printing data), all of the printing jobs for the succeeding printing data items are cancelled.
However, this does not mean that the printing data items succeeding the erroneous printing data item cannot be printed as well. That is, the printing data items may not necessarily have the same printing conditions. A sheet feeding tray that is not out of paper may be specified for a printing data item succeeding the erroneous printing data item.
Nevertheless, in the conventional technology, printing jobs of printing data that can be printed are cancelled because of a preceding erroneous printing data item, which incurs significant inconvenience to the user.